Truly Madly Deeply
by Hodginator
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. Hodgins and Angela. Very Hodgela may I add. Story is set around early season 2 for reasons. Jack and Angela are both in love, not knowing it from the other. Rated M for safety in case I'm feeling naughty later. Believe me, the story is better than the summary.
1. Mixed Feelings

CHAPTER 1: '_Mixed feelings'_

So.. my very first fan fiction.. Ideas started to pop in my head like crazy so I finally convinced myself to start writing. And this is the result! I'm planning on making it a series, just I am not completely sure yet where I want to take it. It is rated M for safety for now, who knows how much smut I feel like writing later xD.

Of course, it is about Hodgins and Angela, the couple I will ship and love until I die. The beginning of the story is set around early season 2. Yes, that was 6 seasons ago, but it just seems right, also taking in the real story a bit here and there. I've had some great responses from my betas, so I hope you like the plot too! Have fun reading ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and every character coming out of the TV show belongs to FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. Although I wouldn't mind borrowing TJ and Michaela for a while :) **

_He placed his moist lips on her silky skin. Ever since they got into bed, the love continued to be spread through the air. The air which, to them, seemed like a thousand degrees. The lips which were able to make her moan every time he kissed her, those lips she longed to every moment they were not on her. As he started to make his way down, he palmed her perfectly shaped breasts, knowing that such would make her even happier. A whimper, a smile, a loud scream through the morning air, calling out his name like she did many times before, every time realizing more that this, this was what she wanted. She gave him a kiss, on the spot behind his ear that made him go crazy, slowly making her way to his mouth, where their tongues started to battle like their lives were in danger._

~~~~7:38 AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

As her alarm went of for the fourth time already, Angela decided it was time to get out of bed. Her dreams made her go crazy. For days, if it were not weeks or months, he would come up in her dreams. And not just come up in her dreams, he'd love her, kiss her, make love to her and cuddle until they fell asleep in her dream again. Many times she would wake up, trying to fall asleep again, wishing the dreams were real. She knew, she knew long before, that she could have this all. Many guys had offered themselves to her, but it never felt right.

There was something about this guy, something all the others did not have. The brown curls, which seemed so heavenly soft. The muscles, oh how much she wished she could feel those. And then the sparkling, bright blue eyes. Every time he looked at her, it felt like the world was fading away, like she was drowning, in the sea of his eyes. And he knew her, more than anyone else. Anyone but her best friend Brennan of course. But something, something about him made her go crazy.

Was it the conspiracy? Was it the way he could comfort her, or just the way he managed to always make her smile? But ever since Kurt died, she lost faith. She lost faith in having that one thing so many longed for. Love. She would like love, but something told her that just was not meant for her. Not with Jack, not with anyone. She even was too scared to admit to herself that she was madly, madly in love with him. Jack Stanley Hodgins IV. She was in love. But was too scared to admit.

All the thoughts rushing through her head almost made her cry. What was wrong with her? Yes, she had noticed Jack had been more careful around her lately. And, as a bonus, he had been complimenting her. For everything. Her work, the way she cared for everyone by bringing coffee during the early mornings or late nights. But especially, the way she looked. Either it was her clothing, her hair or her face. He never seemed to be able to choose.

But this, him complimenting her, was what scared her. She had always been the free-minded spirit. SHE had been the one, wanting to leave for Paris as soon as she could. SHE had been the one dating several guys, trying to find one to push Jack out of her mind. But it did not help. It absolutely didn't. Wherever she was, anything could make her think about him. Like the flies bumping against the windows, trying to get out. Oh how cute he was, talking about his bugs and minerals like they were his own babies.

STOP, she thought to herself while doing her morning routine on auto-pilot. She had to stop thinking about him. 'Move on', she told herself. It will never happen. It should never happen. Jack will never be hers, and she will never be his. This dreams is over, done, finito.

~~~~ 8:05 AM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

'Coffee, I need coffee' he though to himself. As he walked into the kitchen, he greeted Katy as she placed a plate in front of him. "Thanks Katy, I was already hoping for pancakes." He said. "I know you like pancakes Master Jack, you would never deny them." She replied while leaving him with his breakfast. It was not until then that he spotted the coffee and the newspaper in front of him.

Opening the paper, page 2 brought nothing but bad news. The economy was still in bad condition, and a girl had been killed because of jealousy. Page 3 was not any better. A university had been closed because of lack of financial support, leaving all the students helpless. And then, just as he wanted to close the paper, escaping the bad news, he spotted an advertisement. It was hard to miss actually. With bright red, pink and orange colors, roses and heart shaped figures made him smile.

'_Are you just as madly in love like many other fellow Americans? Mail us with your and your loved ones information and we will help you get the love you deserve!'_

Again with the love, it bothered him lately. All happy couples around him made him furious. He wanted love, and he deserved it. He was in love, and he deserved the love. But how? And when? Telling someone you loved them is not something one does on regular basis, at least not when…

His thoughts were broken of by the sound of a phone ringing. It was his, but it was the ringtone he had for just one person. 'Truly, madly, deeply' chimed through the room, waiting for someone to answer the call. On his way to the phone, he sang along.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong, I will be faithful, because I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah. I want to stand with you on a mountain, I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me._

Laughing about how much he hated his singing voice, he answered the call without looking at the caller-ID. He knew who it was after all.

"Hey Ange!" he smiled through the phone. She could hear him smile.

"Hey Hodgins." She answered, still not sure about her feelings.

"What's up Ange, you never call before work. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Just, my car gave up just as I wanted to head for work and Brennan is already there so I wondered.."

Cutting her off, he answered: "I'll pick you up Ange! I have to stop by the Diner anyways so it's on the route, no problem."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you in about half an hour then?" she replied quickly, not sure what to think about his quick respond.

"Half an hour will do fine, see you Ange! Bye!"

"Bye."

Their phone call ended, and Hodgins had a grin on his face from ear to ear. Katy came to collect the dirty plate and coffee mug, carefully watching her boss. He walked towards her and gave her a hug, something he did not do regularly, knowing he shouldn't. But she was okay with it, he had saved her from living on the streets, so a hug was very welcome.

"Oh Katy, what a beautiful day must I say!" Jack almost sang through the room, heading towards his study to get his items.

~~~~8:45 AM, the red Mini~~~~

HONK HONK

As Hodgins honked, Zack came running from the garage and quickly hopped in the Mini, well, as quick as a man could. "We will be picking up Angela on the way, her car broke down." Hodgins said quickly, leaving the grad-student with no choice but agreeing since he had no car of his own. They headed to the Diner, picked up some coffee and made their way towards Angela's apartment, Hodgins knowing exactly where it was, since he had brought her home sometimes after she had a few drinks.

Soooo? You liked? You hated? I would be VERY happy to know what you thought, it always makes an author happy. And ideas for the story are more than welcome! Like I said, I don't even know where exactly this will go :)

And about the ending: yes, I know, not the best ending ever. I've always had trouble ending stories, I'll do my best, I promise!

See you at chapter 2!

xx


	2. Love where art thou?

CHAPTER 2: '_Love where art thou?'_

Chapter 2, yay! I had some people here who really really liked chapter 1 so I thought I'd hurry a bit towards my laptop and start writing! I want to thank ladyshipper (on twitter, duh) especially for her thoughts. And Silverock (she's a writer too!) for leading me to fan fiction. Love you sis!

My head goes crazy sometimes, really. Yesterday, I tried to sleep, but my brain started thinking about what a name could be for a Hodgins daughter?! Or what the name for a pet from Angela could be?! I TRIED TO SLEEP! Haha sleeping wont work for me until I have all ideas typed out or written down :/ And the worst part: most of my inspiration comes at night!

Well, so.. Chapter 2! WOOHOO! Enjoy reading :)

**DISCLAIMER: Bones and all characters in this fiction who have been used in the TV series belong to FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. I have no intention of taking the right to call them my own, because they are not. Although I wish they were sometimes.**

_There he came, walking towards her. He managed to charm her every time with that smile of his. And those eyes, those bright blue eyes who were focusing on her, it was like a dream coming true. And he kept walking. Not towards the café, not towards the car, not towards the payphone, but towards her. He hugged her, and told her again how beautiful she was that day. He stood there, arms around her waist. She, she had her arms around him too. Then a gasp, as he leaned in to kiss her. It was the best thing that ever happened to her. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. _

_With a slight sign of hunger but mostly passion and love, their tongues started to battle like they had not met in dozens of years. He tasted the same like always, but now with a hint of pancake. She knew how much he loved them, making her grin. She knew she tasted like garlic, but also knew he wouldn't mind. She was his, nothing could stop him from letting her know how much he loved her._

~~~~ 9:03 AM, in front of the Montenegro residence~~~~

A familiar honk made her realize she had been daydreaming ever since she went outside. "Come on Angela, we're late!" Zack yelled out of the window. Work started at 9:30, and Booth and Brennan were already at the crime scene. "Hey, you're the one who's late!" Angela replied, more facing Hodgins than Zack.

She couldn't take her eyes of him while Hodgins was driving. He was wearing a tight shirt, which formed perfectly around his muscles. Oh he looked hot today. He was not even wearing a jacket right now. His curls were perfect like always, and his eyes were even brighter than yesterday. Sometimes his eyes were almost green, but sometimes, sometimes they were blue like the ocean. Blue like the sky. Blue like the most blue thing ever existed.

He was having a hard time, literally. She looked so beautiful today. Her hair was curling even more than usual. And then the clothes. The formed around her slender body perfectly, bringing out her curves like they should. And there went his mind. 'How would she look without those clothes?' soon entered his mind, making his jeans tighten a bit. 'Stop, stop, think of something else!' he made himself think. 'APPLES!' he told himself to lead away his thoughts. But it was the wrong choice. 'Apples taste good, how would her skin taste?' He sighed, knowing that this would become a very long day.

~~~~9:29 AM, the Medico Legal Lab~~~~

As soon as Cam spotted the three running in, she stood up to let them know where she was. "You guys are late! Where were you?" the pathologist asked. "My car broke down so Hodgins had to pick me up." Angela quickly answered, before Jack could think of something dirty to say. "Okay, well Dr. Brennan will be here with the remains in 15 minutes so you can go prepare everything." "Kay." They responded in harmony, and they wandered of.

~~~~11:07 AM, Angela's office~~~~

Angela was working on the facial reconstruction of the murder victim. The bones had been found in a storm shelter, which was being prepared for the coming storms. They were placed in a nylon bag, flesh being absent, so Angela could almost immediately start with her reconstruction.

The victim was a Caucasian male, early thirties. Probable factors were light colored eyes and brown hair. What they did know, was that the victim was overweight, because the bones had suffered a lot of pressure on them.

So she calculated in the information, and the computer started rendering the image. She turned away and started working on a piece of paper that one of the FBI guys had found in the bag. It was not big, maybe the size of a movie ticket. It was so colorful it made her happy and sad at the same time. Because if it was a happy picture, the story would now be made extra sad. Her computer beeped, letting her know the reconstruction was finished.

She turned around and immediately stood still. Her heart was pounding as she looked at the picture. It was like a fat version of Hodgins in front of her. He had blue eyes. He had curls. He had not been very tall. It shocked her. 'No, no, no, no, noooo!' she thought. 'This can't be true! He's haunting after me! I see him everywhere!'

As Cam walked in, she spotted the wide-eyeing Angela standing there, leaning against her desk. "Is everything okay, Angela?" She asked, knowing that their short developed friendship might make her tell."I, uh, uh, I don't know.." she stuttered. "Well you don't seem okay, what's going on Angela, please tell me, you can trust me." She told her new colleague carefully. "It's… uh.. look at the picture, does it remind you of anyone?" Angela said, also carefully watching her words. "Uh, I guess it looks a little like Dr. Hodgins.. Why Angela?" Camille was now scared, not knowing where this would go. "I don't know, he keeps popping in my head all the time and it really starts to annoy me now, not knowing why." Angela replied.

Turning around to go back to the paper, Cam carefully grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Angela, please tell me what is going on, it's no fun working like this." Cam told her. Something in Angela's head made her run away, heading for the ladies room to have some time on her own.

~~~~1:34 PM, the Jeffersonian cafeteria~~~~

There she was, sitting on a bench eating her salad. It was a ritual he saw every day, wishing he could be part of it. Dozens of guys were sitting around her, trying to get her attention. And a few ladies around them, trying to get the attention of the guys. Seeing these guys, as good-looking as he thought they were, he lost confidence. He lost the confidence that one day, she would be his. 'I am Jack Hodgins, she is Angela Montenegro.' He thought. 'A Montenegro doesn't care about money, all they care about is looks. But mostly the way you look inside. Kind hearted preferably. Maybe I score a few points on that one.'

"JACK!" he heard her yell, making him realize he was staring. Almost running towards her, his mind went crazy about why she had called him. Did she want him to be near her, or did she want to use him as protection from all the other guys? Or did she want to confess she loved him? Of course, he hoped for the last, but knowing Angela, you never know.

"Hey, what's up? He asked her when he got to her table. "I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me, you were standing there alone." She chuckled. "Yeah, sure, always." He answered with a smile, joining her with his lunch. Some of the guys around Angela now stood up and walked away. The woman they adored had just called another guy through the cafeteria to join her. And they weren't the ones called by her, making them feel rejected.

Taking a sip of her orange juice, she faced up seeing Jack looking at her. Not sure how long he had been looking, she faced back down to think. 'What do I do now? I like him, he's nice to me but what if? And he had a girlfriend two weeks ago! Yeah, okay, dumped my last boyfriend eight days ago but…' Jack broke her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, not sure what to say in this situation. "Uh, I'm just tired Jack, that's it." She replied. And she was tired. Tired of not being able to handle this situation. She had never had guy trouble before, this was a first time to her.

Most times, a guy would just come up to her and ask her out. And then she said 'yes', they went out a couple of times and then one of them ended it. That was just how it went, she never experienced the way it went now. Now she was desperate for one guy, unsure if he thought the same.

He was thinking the exact same thing. Well, about the same thing. Most of the time, a fancy looking woman would just walk up to him and ask him for a drink, or for a dance. He then said 'yes', they went out a few times and then either of them broke up. That was just how it went, he had never experienced the way it went now. He had always been 'the rich guy', making him unsure whether the girls who dated him loved him or his money. But now he was desperate for one woman, unsure if she thought the same.

Angela stood up and walked away, Hodgins following her. He checked her out one more time, before heading to the men's room. She took an advantage of this, and walked away quickly. Not towards her own office, but Brennan's, just wanting to be away from that what made her crazy.

So? This chapter took me longer to write, and although I'm not that happy with the ending, I'm satisfied. Just so you know: I'm not planning on making this one of those stories in which they get together in chapter 1, 2 or 3. Maybe chapter 4, but I promise they will!

Reviews are very very welcome, I like hearing what you guys like and dislike, or even some advise.

SEE YOU AT CHAPTER 3!

xx


	3. The Hodgins way

CHAPTER 3: '_The Hodgins way'_

WOOP WOOP WOOHOO! Chapter 3 already! I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do this chapter actually.. I've got some ideas and I'll see where it goes. For the first time, this chapter wont start with a dream. Just keep reading ;) Chapter 4 will be '_The Montenegro way'_, so maybe you can guess what it will be about! I want to thank GoalKeeper96 for doing a bit of beta and cheering me up :) This chapter practically starts where chapter 2 ended.. So, I don't want to keep you waiting: HAVE FUN READING!

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Bones. FOX owns Bones. That's just how it is. Ow, I don't own Google Translate either. That would make me much better with French.**

~~~~5:47 PM, Dr. Brennan's office~~~~

"Dr. Brennan, look at th… Oh my god, I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry for waking you." Jack had just walked into Angela, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "It's okay Jack, I was just waking up anyways." She replied, still sounding very sleepy. Hodgins doubted what to say for a moment. "Do you want me to bring you home? Except for some paperwork I'm done here, so we could go and.." Angela interrupted him as he spoke. "It's okay Hodgins, finish whatever you were doing." "I am finished Ange, lets go." He told her, on a somewhat forcing tone. She couldn't argue, she was tired and did not feel like spending more time here at the Jeffersonian, where everything could remind her of that one person. That one person who she absolutely wanted to forget right now.

~~~~6:02 PM, the red Mini~~~~

He had been waiting for her for 5 minutes now. As quick as he could he had grabbed his jacket and bag and headed for his car, not wanting her to wait. And there she came. Her head slightly facing the floor, but her curls were still dancing as she walked. Then, at the moment she came close, he got the shock of his life as Angela tripped over her own feet. The woman he adored fell. She fell, and he was the only one there to catch her.

As she landed in his arms, still shocked herself, she looked up. 'Shoot' she thought to herself. His blue eyes were staring into her brown eyes. The blue eyes she had never seen from this close before, but had wanted to. They were so blue, she kept staring. And he stared into hers. The curls falling around her face made her even more beautiful, but the way her eyes looked at him with joy every time, that was what made him smile.

Both wanting to stay like this, but thinking from themselves they shouldn't, they slowly broke apart, both feeling that this was their chance. As Hodgins opened the passenger door for her, he smiled one more time, helping her get in.

Him touching her made her heart go crazy, she didn't know what to do. So instead of talking, she faced the window all the way he drove her home. It was not what she wanted, no, in the contrary, but it was the best she could think of.

Driving in front of her apartment, he slowly stopped, not wanting her to leave. But this was just how it went. So he leaned in a bit, slowly whispering in her ear that they had arrived. She had almost been sleeping, so his voice shocked her a bit. Turning her head, she had almost touched his lips with hers, regretting everything she had just done. 'Fuuu…' she thought to herself, hurrying out of the Mini. "I will pick you up at 8:45 tomorrow Ange!" Jack had called after her, rethinking everything he had done. 'Why did she run away like that?'

~~~~ 3:12 AM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

Jack had been turning and shifting in bed all night long. His bed, which was double the size of a regular bed, allowed him to lie in the strangest positions. His thoughts kept leading back to Angela, the woman that made his heart go crazy since the day they met.

The curtains he had, they were so long, the color of vanilla. The door from the balcony was open, so the wind made the curtains move. They made him think of the way the wind made Angela's hair move. The trees outside in the garden. The smell entering his room made him think of the candles Angela sometimes had. The candles to muffle away the smell of death.

He HAD to think of something. Something to make her realize he wanted more than friendship. But what was that something? Not knowing what to do made him even more crazy. This was the woman he wanted. This was the woman he longed for. But this was also the first woman ever who didn't simply offer herself to him. That made him even more in love, she was special.

~~~~4:41 AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

Sitting on her bed, knees to her face, Angela was crying. Crying over Hodgins. Crying over not having Hodgins as her own. Crying over not having the strength to tell him what she felt like. Crying over having fantasies. Crying over having dreams about them, not being able to stop it. She cried, and cried a little more.

Angela decided to try to sleep again. She turned around. And turned around. Turned around again. Nothing seemed to be comfortable. But, her eyelids became heavy, forcing her into sleep.

_The way he slowly entered the room, not wanting to wake her, already made Angela go crazy. He was so sweet, always trying to help and make her feel better. When he got to the edge of the bed, he kissed her on her cheek, which was so soft he wanted to hold it and love it forever. He walked around the bed, carefully lifting the sheets, still trying not to wake her. He lifted his arm, and folded it around her slender waist, hugging her tight. What he didn't know, was that she had been awake ever since he entered the room. _

_Wanting to give her a last goodnight kiss, he lifted himself a bit, just so he would be high enough to kiss her cheek, but at that very moment she turned. His lips landed on hers, shocking them both. But they enjoyed it. One more kiss, followed by another, and another. Each kiss more passionate and at the same time more longing for more. The kisses started to wander of to other parts of their bodies, neither of them not knowing for sure where this would go. _

_Accidentally touching Jr, she backed away. She hadn't expected him to groan because of a slight touch like this. But when he gave her a kiss on that spot she enjoyed, the spot he had always managed to find, she had already forgotten. He turned her around, now he was practically on top of her. She stared into his bright blue eyes, which seemed to get even brighter now. Lowering himself, he kissed her ear, her neck, her nose, her forehead, her lips, her shoulder, her tummy, her hand, her thigh, and everything else he could find. Everything but those parts that are secret for all men, until the right man comes along and claims them. When kissing his way back up, he looked carefully at Angela's face, not wanting to do something he wasn't allowed to. But, as he came back to her tummy, almost reaching her breasts, she quickly moved, causing his lips to touch her there. And she loved it. Moaning while he caressed that what she had just offered to him, she moved her hands everywhere she could. His back, his thighs, his hair… His hair was so soft, it was like holding a furry puppy._

_But she couldn't hold herself anymore, she longed for him so much, waiting for all this time. She flipped them over with all her strength, now she was on top. Cupping his head with her left hand, kissing him like his lips were about to break, she carefully reached for his waistband with her right. Slowly he lifted his hips, telling her she could move on. Soon, his undergarment was also gone, now he was lying there. He knew that this would be going her way, not his. It had to be that way._

_As he flipped them over again, desperate for the feel of her, he started to kiss her hungrily. Her lips so soft turned him on already, nevertheless the fact that she was lying there, ready for him. Heading his way down, he left a trail of wet kisses, finding an even wetter place. He started to kiss there, knowing that she would be alright. "Oh, Ja.."_

She woke up, bathing in sweat. She couldn't handle this anymore. But, what could she possibly do? Every time he was near her, her heart started pounding like crazy. Her breath seemed to go faster and her brain, her brain… It didn't function the way it should. She was definitely in love with this guy. 'I'm in love.. I'm in love! HOW?!'

~~~~7:01 AM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

A just woken up Jack sat on the edge of his bed, rethinking his strategies of the day. He knew that his wealth was no deal for her, so he had to chose something else. 'Chocolate? No, she'll think I want her to be fat or something.. A stuffed bunny? Hell, no. She'll think I think she's pregnant! Flowers.. Flowers never hurt right? Flowers with a bit of self-written poetry?'

While dressing, he didn't just dress without thinking like usual. He wanted to look nice today, for her. He chose to wear his aubergine t-shirt, he knew she liked that color. And his grey with black stripes hoodie. She told him once that he looked very handsome in it. 'Or was she just joking?!' he panicked. 'What if she had been joking all the times she said something nice? What if it was all sarcasm?!'

~~~~7:45 AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

Slowly waking up, Angela realized that she had a goal for today. She wanted Jack to know she liked him, preferably even more than just as friend. 'But how the hell will I be doing that?!'

Also her dressing didn't go unnoticed by herself. She chose that top she wore that day. That day he had said "Wow, Ange. You look great today!", the day he made her chuckle in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing, but still the best moment of the day.

And a mini skirt. It was warm that day anyways, so she had nothing to loose, right? Well, everything but a calm Jack Hodgins. He liked seeing her in skirts apparently, noticing the fact that every time she wore one he couldn't stop staring (well, it was harder for him than usual). The thought only made her chuckle.

~~~~8:42 AM, at the Montenegro residence~~~~

Walking down the stairs of her apartment building, Angela slowly became more nervous. Nervous for what ever was going to happen to her life. Nervous about what she was planning to do. Before leaving, she checked her mailbox one more time, noticing the big bouquet of lilies lying on the floor. Picking it up to check for who it was, a small card fell out. On the front it said: "Kärlek i mitt liv" (Love of my life). "That sounds like Swedish" she chuckled. 'Swedish? LOL Jack is partly Swedish! GOD NO STOP THIS CAN'T BE STOP'

Opening the card, she read the text. 'Wow', she thought to herself.

_Det är dig jag älskar, det har alltid varit du, sedan mötte dig._

_(It's you I love, it has always been you, ever since I met you.)_

_I don't want to live without you, Angela. I want you to know _

_you mean a lot to me. I love you, babe._

Although she didn't understand the Swedish, it all sounded very romantic. Bringing the flowers with her, she walked outside, seeing the red Mini already standing there. 'Phew, he's in time'

~~~~ 8:46 AM, the red Mini~~~~

"Hey Ange, you look great today!" Jack said when she stepped into the Mini, struggling to get the lillies in the car. "You don't look so bad yourself either, Hodgins." she chuckled.

Being glad she had relaxed a bit since yesterday, he dared to ask: "What's with the flowers, Ange?" "Oh, they are for you!" She chuckled as she moved them a bit towards Hodgins. "No, sorry.. Wait did you want flowers? Well I just found these at the door, they had my name with them." "And the deliverer?" "I have no idea, there was only some text with it. Some of it sounded Swedish!" she laughed. "Wait, Jack, were these yours?"

He was shocked. So shocked. 'How could she have possibly found out already? I mean, I was so careful! AND SHE WAS LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME! She must be thinking this as some kind of joke!'

In silence he drove on to the lab, not wanting to answer her question. "Here you go, I'll just go park the car" he said, dropping her of at the entrance. Slowly leaving the car, her head was full of thoughts. 'What have I done wrong? Did I just say something?'

Knowing he had ordered flowers to be deliverd at the lab, he sat there in his car. He was waiting, but he was fairly unsure for what. Waiting for an earthquake? A miracle? Deciding this was probably not the best way to start a work day, he left and headed for his office.

~~~~ 10:23 AM, somewhere at the Medico Legal Lab~~~~

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!"

The whole lab was awake when they heard Angela yell. Everyone stormed towards her office, making sure she was okay. She was sitting on the couch, with like a hundred small roses in one hand, and a card in the other. Seeing nothing bad had happened, everyone slowly left. Everyone but Hodgins and Dr Brennan. "It's okay Sweetie, I'm sorry I yelled that hard. Just, this card is so sweet. But it's okay, you can go back to work now." the artist told her friend calm, Temperance still looking with a puzzled face. But she left, leaving Hodgins standing there. "What does it say?"

_Du vet att jag älskar dig, eller hur? Jag har aldrig älskat någon så mycket jag älskar dig._

_Please stay with me Angela, I promise I will never let go. _

_I'll do ANYTHING to make you happy, my love._

She read the letter to him, with one of the happiest voices he had ever heard. "And what does it mean?" She thought for a while, telling him anyways: "Well, I looked it up with Google Translate. It says: 'You know I love you right? I've never loved anyone as much as I love you'. " "Aw!" he said, quickly turning on his heels to walk away.

'She doesn't even think of the possibility that **I **could be the one sending those flowers.'

A/N Heehee ^_^ what do you think? Oh, and to avoid comments on the time stamp for Angela, not being **4:47**; Think. Please think. First she spins around a bit. She thinks. She falls asleep. Has a fantasy. That doesn't take one minute, but maybe five or six. So heheh, fantasy at 4:47. There you go, I solved it for you.

And to avoid bad comments about the unhappiness: don't worry, be happy ^_^, everything will be okay, I promise. They just have to find a way to get hold of each other. And don't forget, they are geniuses :)

**Reviews are more than welcome :) In fact, they make me very very happy and creative l ;) SEE YOU AT CHAPTER 4, 'The Montenegro way'**

xx


	4. The Montenegro way

CHAPTER 4: '_The Montenegro way'_

Already chapter 4, wow this is going fast! Apparently some of you really like the story, and mostly like the fact that there FINALLY is a new Hodgela story. There are way too few . Just a side note: I know by now I suck at writing smut, sorry.. But you know, sneaky people who read and don't let know they read and liked, slow down the process ;)

So, chapter 4: 'The Montenegro way'. I was not sure from last chapter if the title fitted but okay. But since you are still reading, so there must be something that keeps you here! HAVE FUN READING!

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Bones. Not that they are mentioned in here, but I don't own TJ or Michaela either. I do own the plot of this story though, since I thought of it myself.**

~~~~9:13 AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

'Okay, so.. I have my bikini, right? Towel.. SUNSCREEN, I NEED MY SUNSCREEN!' Angela rushed through her house, trying not to forget anything. That same morning she had gone to Brennan's place to try one last time to convince her she should come. After pushing (and maybe throwing in some of her 'sister' rights) Brennan had given in, but when the first people left she would too. So Angela was late. Too late. The party would start at 9:30, and Hodgins lived about half an hour away, in the rich part of DC.

"No, no, no, no, noooo!" Angela yelled when she tried to start her car. She had it fixed the day before, but forgot to get some gas after. So there she was, wanting to go to Hodgins and watch him in his swimming outfit, but not succeeding. She got out of the car, slamming the door closed. 'I had a can somewhere, right?!'

~~~~10:02 AM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

_She had put his hands on her back as she leaned in for a kiss. Still shocked from her sudden action, he tried to breath but before he could her lips were stuck on his. They were so soft, so tender. Deepening the kiss, she practically killed him. His heart was beating fast, so fast it felt like his heart now was located in his throat. Backing away a little to take a short breath, he immediately leaned back for another kiss. Which she gladly welcomed. Opening her mouth, confirming the request he had made clear by opening his. Their tongues battled, never parting for oxygen…_

"Master Jack! Master Jack!" Katy almost yelled towards Hodgins. He had been sitting besides the pool ever since the party had started, waiting for Angela to arrive. "Hu.. huh? What's wrong Katy?" he answered, not really woken up from his thoughts. "Miss Montenegro just arrived. She's asking where she can change. Shall I show her the guest room?" The 'Montenegro' had woken Jack up. "Uh, I'll show her the way Katy. Thank you." Still stunned from the fact she was actually at HIS house, he started walking towards the main entrance.

She had been waiting for a couple of minutes now, the walk from there to the pool was far from short. Relaxing on the sofa, she did not even notice Hodgins coming in. "Hey Ange, where were you? I almost thought you weren't coming, even Dr. B is already here!" He said laughing. "Hey.. yeah sorry.. this morning I had to go to Brennan to force her to come so I was home around nine-ten, had to get my stuff and then my car wouldn't start. So.. I had to fix that.. BUT I'M HERE!" She said, way too fast, with a big smile on her face when she ended that sentence. "I'm glad you're here Ange, I'll show you the room where you can change." "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked upstairs. Once in a while a gasp came from Angela, spotting something else which was so beautiful. "Your house is amazing." She said, trying to get a conversation started. "Thanks Ange, it's been in the family for many generations now. Oh, here we are. This is the guest room, take your time. I'll be in that room for a while, I'm also going to change. Just call if you need something." He told her, while pointing at the end of the hallway. "Kay, thanks Jack. Sorry again for being so late." She answered quickly, walking into the room and closing the door.

Angela dumped her bag on the giant bed, wondering if Hodgins had an even bigger one. Going through her bag, finding her bikini bottom first, she started to undress. 'Oh my god, this is so weird, with Jack standing only a few doors further.' She thought to herself.

Jack walked towards his closet. He had bought new swimming trunks the day before. They were red, with gold and purple stripes on them. 'She likes those colors.' He had thought while shopping.

A knock sounded on Jacks door. "Jack? Are you in here?" "Yeah, one moment!"

He had just found his trunks when she knocked. Opening the door, he was stunned. There she stood, in her bikini bottom and t-shirt, in front of the door of HIS bedroom. "Uh.. I can't find my top.. I'm sorry, I have to go pick it up." She stated, almost making Jack shed a tear. He didn't want her to leave already, he wanted her to stay forever!

"WAIT!" he almost yelled at her, as she wanted to turn around. "I think I may have some bikinis your size somewhere. I always have some spare ones in case one of my guests didn't bring their. Don't worry, I buy them, they're not from other people." He had said, still the anxiety in his voice. It was not completely true what he said. Yes, he had bought them, but he had bought them at the same time he had bought his trunks. For her, he had bought a purple bikini with silver accents, knowing that purple was the color she loved. "Uh, okay? If it fits.." she replied surprised.

Walking to his private gym, which he also partly used as storage, Angela followed him closely. He opened the door, Angela still following him. As he opened the door of the closet, he looked at the bikinis and swimming trunks like he was searching for one to fit her. "Here you go, I think this should fit." He said as he handed her the bikini he had bought for her. "Wow, Jack, you buy such amazing things for your guests?! Wow.."

A little while later, Jack was waiting in the corridor for Angela. He didn't want her to get lost when done changing. She walked out of the door, looking around with her towel wrapped around her. As Jack stood up from the couch he had been laying on, one could just hear a gasp coming out of Angela's mouth. 'Wow.. he looks even better than in my dreams. Oh my god, look at those muscles. GOD HE HAS A SIXPACK.' Her mind went crazy at the sight of him. 'I have to do something. Anything.'

Arriving at the pool, everyone was busy with sunbathing, chatting, swimming or just passing over with a ball. Putting down her towel, Angela quickly jumped in the pool. 'AWWWW.' Jack thought, just missing the moment she had been standing there, in HIS bikini. 'I'll get my chance.' He told himself, trying to convince himself he actually would get a chance with her.

~~~~11:14 AM, the swimming pool at Hodgins'~~~~

As Angela walked out of the pool, Hodgins just came back from picking up some snacks. And he had almost dropped them. Quickly placing them on a random table, he stood still, shocked. 'Oh. My. God. Look at her… She's probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And that bikini looks fabulous on her. Wow. Even after swimming her hair is still amazing.'

Quickly jumping in his pool in attempt to cool down his growing erection, water splashed up. A lot of water splashed up, also landing on Angela. "HODGINS!" she yelled half angry and half laughing, throwing away her towel and jumping in the pool, just next to him as he came back up. 'What the hell!? What bitch did just do that?!' he thought, before he spotted the creature that was now swimming around his feet. The creature was wearing a purple bikini. He turned around, to look on the surface if Angela was there. But she wasn't. The woman who had just splashed right beside him, was Angela. That woman made his heart go crazy.

"What the hell, An..!" he yelped as he got pulled into the water. His pool was about 6'3" deep, so he didn't go deep, but deep enough for him to have some trouble breathing as he got up. Angela also came above the surface, laughing as Hodgins tried to look angry at her. "You!" he said, laughing about what she had just done. They fought a little, pushing each other under until they calmed down a bit. "Sorry Jack, I had to. You began! Now my towel is all wet!" He wanted to say 'Hey, that's your fault.' But he didn't, smiling instead. "I have to go get a towel for me, I forgot mine upstairs. Shall I bring a dry one for you too?" he asked instead. Angela nodded, settling herself in a corner of the pool.

~~~~11:53 AM, back at the pool~~~~

Jack walked into the room again, holding the two towels underneath his arm. He had almost dropped them. He was shocked at the sight in front of him. There she was, the woman he had loved for a long time now already, with 3 other scientists around her. And they weren't ugly, no in the contrary, they were good-looking guys. With six-packs. And they were tall. And they were all leaning forward, like they were about to hug and kiss and do whatever with her.

As he was about to burst into tears, he started walking towards the steam cabins. Well, it was more like running, but then a little slower. He stepped into the cabin quickly, closing the door as soon as it was opened. He sat down in the corner, letting the tears come. He was alone anyways, and if someone would come in, the steam would prevent them from seeing the tears. Sobbing, he let his tears come and his thoughts drift away.

Angela had seen him come in. She hadn't changed from position ever since he had left, and never took her eyes of the entrance. She had seen him loose his grip on the towels, and seen his eyes become wet. She had seen him run away. She had realized what he must have seen and thought.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go." She told the three guys, who were now looking at each other with sad faces. "It was your fault!" one said. "MINE? OH COME ON!" the second had replied. "Guys, no matter who's fault it was, we lost the hottest chick here. Damn." The third sighed.

Quickly passing all people, who were now looking at Angela, she hurried towards the steam cabins. This was so not what she had planned. That morning she had woken up with the intention to spend more time with him, not to upset him! Walking by the steam cabins, she heard sobbing noises coming from one. 'Crap.'

Carefully opening the door, the sobbing sound became louder. "Jack?" she whispered into the steam. Suddenly the sobbing sound stopped. "Jack, please talk to me." Angela continued. "Please Jack, don't make me beg. Jack?"

She was feeling the bench, trying to get towards Hodgins. The steam blocked her sight, so she had to be careful. "Wooooh." She yelped, as she tripped over a towel which had been left there. "You okay, Ange?" popped out of Hodgins' mouth. "Thank god Hodgins, you're alive. Are you okay?" she said as soon as she heard his voice. But the tears were still present in his voice as he spoke, revealing his lie. "Yeah, I'm fine Angie. I just need to have a moment to think."

Accidentally touching his foot, which was all moist because of the steam, she stood still. "Jack.. I saw what happened.." she said, still a little anxious. His emotions were running already, so the words burning on his lips came out without thinking. "YOU saw what happened Ange? YOU saw it? YOU were the one standing there! YOU were the one standing in the pool, surrounded by guys, almost kissing them! YOU WERE THAT ONE! YOU WERE THAT PERSON ANGIE! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WATCHING! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO WOULD DO ANYTHING, ANGE!"

His words made her speechless. She didn't know what to say. So instead, she trusted on her feelings, stood up, and kissed him. She had found his lips on the first try, even though she couldn't see them. Kissed his lips like she had never done before. And they were soft. They were moist, just like in her dreams, and his. This kiss was one like she actually had never given before. This time it wasn't just a kiss, it was her love finally getting out.

And he sat there. He sat there, still shocked from everything that had just happened. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He had just gotten angry at her for what happened at the pool, angry at himself for not doing anything before, angry at the universe for everything that had ever happened.

Breaking her kiss, noting he wasn't kissing her back, she turned away, now practically sitting next to him. "Jack?" she said, not sure if she was asking or stating. "Angela…" she heard, but it was just a whisper. Turning towards him, what he felt, he kissed her. He kissed her, trying to forget everything he had just thought. He kissed her, like his life was about to end. He kissed her with all the love her had for her, which was a lot. And she kissed him back. Kissed him like they were dying, like this was the last time they ever would.

~~~~ 01:18 PM, outside of the steam cabins ~~~~

Carefully opening the door, hoping no one would notice them. Hand in hand they walked towards the door which would lead them to the pool again. They agreed they should keep what just happened a secret, for now. Before he could reach the door handle, she stopped and pulled him back at her. Kissing him one more time, she smiled. "I am really sorry I hurt you, Jack. I really am." "I know Angie, it's okay. No more pain, okay?" With one more kiss, they separated, back to the pool.

~~~~ 01:57 PM, the swimming pool ~~~~  
"Oh my god, Hodgins! Finally you're back, I'm starving!" Angela had yelled, as she saw Hodgins coming back with more snacks. What no one else knew, was that she lost most of her energy on kissing. And she had almost kissed him now, in front of everyone. But instead, she gave him a hug, a hug in which she still tried to put in all the love she had for him.

Her beauty still surprised him, even though they had been making out and cuddling for about an hour. 'Damn hot woman, how come it took you so long?' His mind went crazy, revealing this same emotion in his pants. All he could think of now was jumping in the pool, causing the water to splash up high again, just like it had that morning. "JAAAAAAAAAACK!"

**HEEHEE! Chapter 4! Intentionally, I wanted it to take longer for them to get together, but I could no longer take seeing Hodgins (HE'S MY BABY!) in pain. And sorry for my writing skills. I'm no pro. **

**You up for a chapter 5? REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews make an author very very very happy ;)**

**SEE YOU AT CHAPTER 5!**

**xx**


	5. Flowers of love

CHAPTER 5: '_Flowers of love'_

Yes, I know, you hate me too, but school's been a bitch last week, and so it will be next week. To be honest, I had no idea how to start this chapter so I just started writing to see where it went :)

Chapter 5, '_Flowers of love', _enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones nor do I own the characters affiliated with Bones. They belong to FOX. I, however, do own the maid Katy. And I own Charlotte too. They're mine MUHAHAHA. Well, I'm sharing Charlotte but okay. And I thought of the story myself, too.**

~~~~07:47PM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

"Wow that took way too long, to get them all out of here!" Angela laughed as soon as the last guests left. "I'm pretty sure they wanted to stay with you, Ange." Jack replied with a grin on his face as he turned to walk away. "Oh come on Jack, you are way more awesome." She said as she followed him towards the large corridor. He quickly turned around, leaving her stand one staircase lower than him. "Oh really?" He said with a grin, as he quickly kissed her and ran away. "JAAAAAACK! THAT'S MEAN!" Angela yelled through the corridor as she followed him like a little kid.

Quickly closing the door behind him as he ran into his bedroom, he sat down against it grinning. 'Oh my god, Angela is chasing me!' he thought as he felt her pushing against the door. "Come on Jack, let me in! This is not fair, you are much stronger than I am!" she said as she was about to give up. "And then what Ange? Your skirt and shirt are in the other room so I don't get your point." He teased her. "Okay… I'll be right back.." she sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give up.

~~~~08:46PM, in front of the Montenegro residence~~~~

"Goodnight Ange. I'll see you in the morning."Jack whispered with his always seducing voice. "I'll miss you, Jack." She chuckled. "I'll miss you too, Angela." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Gladly welcoming his kiss, she leaned in, making their noses bump. "Ouch!" they cried out in harmony, making them both laugh. They kissed, both never wanting this to end.

"Bye Angela. Sleep tight." Jack said as she stepped out of the Mini. Arriving at the front door, she turned around once more, waving him a last air-kiss. "I'll miss you so much, Jack.."

Checking her mailbox, Angela quickly noticed the big bouquet of daffodils lying on the ground. "For the woman in my dreams." She read out loud.

_Kommer ni vet aldrig hur mycket du betyder för mig? __(Will you ever know how much you mean to me?) I decided to send you these flowers today, knowing that you won't be home. What I don't know is what our status will be after today.  
Will you have realized what I feel for you? Love, your guy._

'Damn, what does this guy want from me?' she thought, taking the flowers with her while heading for her apartment.

~~~~3:28AM, the Hodgins master bedroom ~~~~

Waking up thinking about Angela, he decided to text her. Just a little text, to make her realize he means what he said during their time together in the steam cabin.

"I MISS U BABE. U MEAN THE WORLD 2 ME"

Not even 2 minutes later he received a text back.

"MY GOD JACK, UR EVEN ROMANTIC AT 3 IN THE MORNING?" This put a grin on his face.

"SURE AM BEAUTIFUL :) HOW ARE U?" This made her smile. She loved the way he said that.

"CANT SLEEP, KEEP THINKING ABOUT U HANDSOME" She replied, speaking the absolute truth.

"AW UR SO CUTE ANGE, I WILL KEEP THINKING BOUT U"

"SURE WILL GOODLOOKING, GOODNIGHT 3"

"GOODNIGHT GORGEOUS 3"

Jack smiled. Although he had had lots of girlfriends, Angela was definitely the cutest. And the prettiest. And the only one he had ever loved this much.

~~~~07:14AM, the Hodgins garage~~~~

As Hodgins rang the bell, a little too often, Zack opened the door. "Huh, Hodgins, I thought it wasn't nine yet?!" he said, the surprise and sleep clearly present in his voice. "Yeah, I know, here's the key for Harmonia. Please handle her carefully. I have to go get some stuff before heading to the lab so you get to drive once. Don't misuse this trust, Zack." Hodgins simply answered, leaving the student surprised as he walked away. "HARMONIA? Wow, thanks Hodgins, I will be very careful."

~~~~08:06AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

Jack pressed the button for the bell to Angela's apartment, hoping it would work. A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello? Who the hell are you are and why are you here so early?"

"Hey Ange, it's me, Hodgins. I brought you breakfast."

"OH MY GOD, Jack! Come in! You know your way upstairs, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Carrying his basket, he walked up the stairs to the apartment. '4a… 4b... 4c… have to be at 4h, right?' Turning around the corner, he spotted Angela, standing in the doorway in her silky purple robe. "Morning, Ange." He said chuckling as he walked towards her. "Hey Jack." She answered as she gave him a morning kiss. "Come in, please."

"Wow, Ange, this is the first time I'm here without you being drunk." He said grinning as he walked into the living room.

"I WAS NOT DRUNK! You wouldn't let me drive or walk!" she said laughing, knowing that she had actually been drunk a few times.

"Okay, if you say so.." he chuckled, placing the basket on the table. "So, I picked some things up on my way here. I've got some fresh bread, and orange juice. Oh, and here I've got some meat and cheese and stuff because I didn't know what you wanted."

"Oh my, Jack. I don't deserve all this!" she replied wide-eyeing.

"You do Angela. You deserve it all, and a lot more. I'd give you anything you wanted to make you happy."

"Jack…. All I need to be happy right now is you." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. "Hmm, you smell like chai!" she chuckled. "OH MY GOSH THAT IS RIGHT! THE CHAI!" he yelped as he backed away from their kiss. As he was digging into the basket, Angela started making a sandwich. "See, here it is! You're favorite chai!" he said as soon as he found what he was looking for.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE ALL THIS?!" Angela chimed out as she gave him another passionate kiss.

"Angela, this is what you did. You make my heart jump every time you are there, and even when I think about you. And that ever since the day Brennan brought you in. I'm so grateful for that." He answered after giving her another passionate kiss.

"Wait… You mean like since day one? You didn't even know me by th…" her sentence was cut of by an overenthusiastic Jack.

"ANGELA! Yes, I fell in love with you on day one. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen!"

"I feel sorry now…"

"Feel sorry for what Ange?"

"I feel sorry for not realizing what a great guy you are earlier. You are the sweetest, greatest guy ever."

"You don't care about looks at all?"

"Sure I do, you dress yourself quite well! Plus, you have an amazing body, I saw that at the pool."

"So guys have to go naked in order for you to love them?" he chuckled.

"NO! Oh Jack, why are you making this so hard for me?"

"Correction Angela: you are the one making me hard."

"SERIOUSLY JACK?!" she laughed as she pushed him over on the couch, attacking him for a tickle fight.

"I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP!" Jack screamed laughing after being tortured for a few minutes.

"You give up, heh? CHICKEN!" she laughed even harder when he started making chicken sounds. "You're so cute when you do things like that."

"Like what?" he whispered in her ear, joking.

"Like THIS." She said as she started to cluck like a chicken. "And THIS." She continued, diving into a kiss.

~~~~09:12 AM, in front of the Montenegro residence~~~~

After another make out session, Hodgins had finally managed to start his engines. "We should really go, Ange. We don't want to look suspicious."

"Jack… My car has been 'broken' for quite some time now. You really think people are that stupid?" Angela replied laughing.

"Nope, I just don't want Booth to go crazy on me." He said with fear in his eyes.

Angela turned towards him, hoping he would look at her. "Are you, Jack Stanley Hodgins IV, scared of Booth?"

"No! No! It's not that! He will just start nagging me about everything I have ever said." His voice became less loud as he finished that sentence.

"What did you say, then?"

"It's not important anymore."

"YEAH IT IS! You brought it up, mister!" she replied chuckling.

"Nope, you did!" He laughed.

"Me? O come on Jack, just tell me. You can trust me, remember?"

"Angela.. it's not relevant.."

"Please?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Oh.. Oh! Never mind. I think I can fill in some blanks here." She laughed as she turned away.

~~~~10:28AM, the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab~~~~

As Hodgins walked into Angela's office, she looked up with a smile instantly. "Hey, babe." He said, still trying to get used to their new status a little. "Hey handsome. What did you bring me?" she chuckled as she gave him a quick kiss.

Silently sitting down on the sofa, he handed over a piece of paper. "Uh, Cam wants you to find out what this paper was." He said, but his mind was somewhere else.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" she had now put her arms around him.

"I.. I'd.. I just want to know.. I want to know what is happening. What is going to happen."

"You're talking about us, right?" He nodded. "And you love me?" He nodded again, this time with a little smile on his face. "And I love you."

"Does that make us a couple now?" he asked. He was scared. He was scared something wasn't right and that he would be left alone, again.

"If you want us to be, I'm with you." Angela said, unsure about his thoughts.

"I.. I want us to be, Ange. I just… I'm scared." He said that last word firmly.

"Jack.. You don't have to be scared. Ever since I got to know you I've loved you. I won't run away for no reason. I won't hurt you again, I promise." She held his hands and looked into his eyes as she said that.

"I love you Angela." He said as he gave her a kiss. "You know I love you, Stanley." "Oh come on Ange! Don't you Stanley me! It's embarrassing!" he cried out, just as Dr. Soroyan walked in. "Everything okay here?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks to Angela."

~~~~06:27PM, the red Mini~~~~

"Hey handsome, you were gone quickly." Angela laughed as she approached the Mini. "I couldn't wait to get away from everyone else." He said with a grin on his face. "Get away from, huh? Kay." She said as she pretended to step into the car. "Ange!" he cried out as he carefully stopped her. "Everyone but you."

"After you." Jack chuckled as he opened the backseat door. Angela stepped in, pulling Hodgins with her. As he closed the door, he was pulled down by Angela leading him into a passionate, hot kiss. "I love you, Jack." He heard between the kisses and moans. "Are you sure? It's me…"

"Are you kidding me, Hodgy? You are the sweetest, smartest, greatest and most good-looking man ever! I think I should be the one worrying here, I don't want to loose you to some weird woman."

"Haha you will never. I am here for you. I have always been. And I always will." He said as he led her back, lying on the couch. Kissing her gently, she moaned with every slight touch. "You like it, Ange?" he chuckled. "Seriously? I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. And now also with your lips."

They got interrupted by a knock on the black windows. "It's Zack." They sighed. Angela crawled to the front seat, not wanting Zack to see her like this. Her breath was speeding up and her dress had been moved a little. "Uh, hi Zack. What's up?" Jack said hesitatingly. "Well, I thought you would bring Angela home, and since you were still here and I couldn't find her.. These flowers just came in for her." "Okay, thanks Zack. I will get them to her. If you could just let me continue my nap?" He closed the door without waiting for an answer. 'Damn, I forgot I had ordered more flowers a few days ago.'

"Flowers?" Angela asked as she crawled back onto the backseat. "Yeah, they're for you." She read the card out loud, not sure what Hodgins would think.

_Har du din bikini? Jag gjorde det! Jag är nötter om dig, Angela. (__Did you like your bikini? I did! I'm nuts about you, Angela.) I'll be forever yours, Angela. I will be. Just let me love you Angela, please, I beg you._

"He BEGS me?! What the hell is this? Jack, I am serious, I have no idea who this was, and I will hunt him down if he makes you feel uncomfortable." Angela stuttered as she spoke.

"It… it was.." he sighed. "It was me, Angela." He said, almost whispering.

"You? You send me all those sweet cards and flowers?" She hit her head back into the couch. "Ugh, how could I have possibly been this stupid! It was damn SWEDISH!"

"Ange…" he gave her a kiss. "I ordered these I don't know how long ago. I didn't know what the future would bring. I have even ordered more, but I can't cancel them anymore." He chuckled.

"Even more? Damn Jack, you are the most romantic fella ever!" she laughed as she pushed him over. Trying to raise himself for a kiss, she pushed him down, kissing him ever so loving as before. "I love you Jack." She whispered into his ear as she was kissing. "I really do." Came out of her mouth as she came to the other ear.

"Ange…" he said as she kept kissing his body. "Let's not do this here.." the kisses were irresistible. "Come on Ange…"

~~~~07:02PM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

"I'm honored, Jack." Angela chuckled as they struggled through the door. As he closed the door, Hodgins pinned her against it. "You are so freaking gorgeous, Ange." He managed to get through his throat while kissing her. "Your skin is so soft…" He picked her up, having her drop her bag. "Oh, Jack.." Just as he wanted to carry her up the staircase, Katy interrupted them.

"I'm so sorry master Jack, I didn't…."

"It's okay Katy. What did you want to say?"

"Uhm.. Someone named Charlotte called today… She said she wanted to see you again. Soon."

**OKAY this must have been the worst chapter EVER xD**

**Well, what do ya think? I'm already thinking of some ideas for chapter 6, but even while writing a chapter I include incoming ideas :) LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN THE 'REVIEW' BOX!**

**And also review if you like this. Or don't like it. Just share your thoughts. And none members can review too, remember :)**

**SEE YOU AT CHAPTER 6!**

**xx**


	6. My walls are coming back

CHAPTER 6: '_My walls are coming back_'

Well, hello there! Chapter 6 already! I want to apologize for the HORRIBLE smut in here. I'm only a teen, I haven't even kissed yet, what did you expect?

Oh, and about the song mentioned in this fic: uh, have you ever seen the Chevy spot TJ starred in? You'll understand if you have.

HAVE FUN READING

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Bones, and I never will. Welcome to the real world.**

~~~~03:28 AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

_Laying her own his bed gently, he kissed her temples with his soft lips. His fingers brushed through her hair, his lips now on hers. His facial hair was tickling her, but it was not annoying anymore. This was how she knew him, and this was how she loved him._

_Lowering his attention to her dress, her body arched up as he touched her thighs. She was cold, but for some reason his hands were always warm. His hands moved everywhere, everywhere she loved them. Her neck, his hands loosened the muscles. Her wrists, knowing what he did sometimes with those. Her thighs, managing to touch the right spots to make her yelp. But mostly, her feminine parts._

The sound of a phone ringing woke her up. She had been twisting and turning in bed all evening, with her phone constantly ringing. Not long before that, she had grabbed her bag and left the mansion Hodgins owned. Hearing the name 'Charlotte' had made her think of her high school times, when one of her first boyfriends had cheated on her. The girl, with whom he had gone out then, was named Charlotte.

She tried to ignore the phone, she knew who it was anyways. She had a special ringtone for Hodgins, so that she would be prepared to talk whenever she heard it. 'Man, I feel like a woman' kept creeping through her mind, and room.

~~~~ 03:28 AM, the Hodgins residence~~~~

Jack was pacing through the corridor, scared as hell about what had happened. First, his new girlfriend had taken of, and then his ex had showed up. His evening could not get much worse.

-FLASHBACK-

"Charlotte.." he was shocked as soon as he opened the door, Jack simply couldn't get a grip on the thought of his ex-girlfriend standing in front of his door.

"Hey, Jack!" Charlotte sounded way more excited about this, showing the excitement by hugging him.

"Ehm.." he was stalled. His girlfriend had just walked away because of this woman. What could he possibly say? "What got you here?"

"Just came to check in on my boyfriend." She laughed and gave him a playful pat on the chest.

'_Damn, that's true. We have never really broken up. Crap._' His brain worked on full speed trying to find a solution for this. "Yeah.." How could this have possibly happened? "I.." he couldn't even finish.

"What's going on, Jack? I mean, it's not like you're married or something." She focused on his hands, trying to make sure again there was no ring. "And I don't suppose you've changed much since I left for Holland."

"Uh.." he didn't know what to say, Charlotte had always been a travelling girl, just like Angela. "I kind of do.. ehm.. I have a girlfriend Charlotte." He said her name firmly, almost like he was trying to make something clear to himself as well.

Charlotte looked down, her bright blonde strings of hair tangling around her face. _'I should have seen this coming.'_

-END FLASHBACK-

Still pacing, Jack tried to call his girlfriend again. She had no reason to be afraid, or angry, right?

~~~~03:39 AM, the Montenegro residence~~~~

Angela was doubting by this time. A part of her wanted to answer the phone, listen to whatever Jack had to say to her. But another part of her, told her not to and turn off her phone. Her curiosity won.

"Jack?" what else could she begin with?

"Angela! Thank god, you're alive." He reminded himself of the time she had said that.

"What is it, Jack?" she sounded cold, but her heart was leaping for no reason. '_I'm done' _her heart told her.

"I.. I need to talk to you, Angela." Why the hell on earth would he call otherwise? "But not over the phone. Can we just…" he thought for a moment ".. meet tomorrow morning?"

"Where?" Angela wasn't sure about if she would come, but she didn't want Jack to be hurt too.

"What do you think about…" he had to pick carefully "The park next to your home. I'll just come there." This way distance would no longer be an excuse.

"I.." why did he have to make it so difficult on her? "I'll be there. Goodnight, Jack."

Knowing she'd hang up quickly, he almost shouted. "Be there at 10!" Angela hung up.

~~~~09:49 AM, somewhere in Washington DC~~~~

"Angie!" Jack's heart took a leap when his beautiful co-worker arrived at the park. They had a day off, causing this to be the perfect day for them to set straight, whatever the problems were.

"Jack.." Angela was less excited about this whole meeting thing. Her heart was broken, and her walls had been rebuild quickly. She wanted this no longer, she had to say goodbye.

"Come on Ange, sit down." He patted the bench he had been sitting on for a while now. "Look at them." His eyes focused on two teens, who were pretending to fight.

It was not until that moment Angela noticed them. "PRINCE ZUKO, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" the black-haired girl shouted as she pretended to throw something.

"You're just a random citizen! You can't win from me, son of fire-lord Ozai!" the brown-haired boy laughed, as he pulled out his imaginary sword.

The girl ran away laughing, as the boy tackled her. "OUCH!" she cried, landing on the ground. "Oh my gosh, Eva, you okay?" it was clear now the boy was out of character. "HAHA, YOU SISSY!" the girl started laughing as she flipped the boy around, threatening to kill him with her 'ball of fire'. The teens stood up laughing and walked away, hand in hand.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Angela spoke. "I love their costumes."

"They were role-playing Angie. Avatar."

"Avatar?" Yes, Angela was up-to-date, but Avatar she had never heard of.

"Yes, Avatar. A young boy, who's destiny is to save the world, but mostly from fire-lord Ozai." He smirked at her not knowing.

"Who's Ozai?" she had no idea.

"The bad guy. Who these teens were playing, were Zuko, Ozai's son, and a girl who he was fighting." Another smirk, he loved talking about these things, but mostly to Angela.

"Right…" She was confused now. What was Avatar? Was it some kind of conspiracy only Jack seemed to know about?

"Angie.." Jack ended the awkward silence hanging between them. "Those kids were like us."

"Us?" these kids had fun, they hadn't, so where was the comparison?

"Yeah, like us. Like we used to be. Careless flirting, loving each others company, having fun. Like us."

Another awkward silence, as they both stared into the park. Everywhere were kids playing, running around. Elderly couples, who still enjoyed each others love. Teenagers, experiencing their first love feelings right there, on the park bench.

"Jack.." he turned towards her immediately. "I.." she didn't want to hurt him at all "I.. I think we should stop seeing each other." It took her more energy to say than she had thought before.

"B.. b... break up?" Hodgins was stalled. He tried to figure out what he had done. "B.. bbbut why?" His vocabulary shrunk big time.

"I can't do this anymore, Jack." Angela shivered as she saw a tear passing down his face. "I'm sorry, Jack." She stood up, and walked away. "I can't do this.."

Stalled. Totally stalled. Jack sat there on the bench, sobbing. The bench he had hoped on everything would turn out fine. But he got the opposite of his dreams.. '_What did just happen?'_

**Yeah, okay, blame it on me, I'm awful, woohoo -_-"**

**I haven't posted on TMD for a while, no. And this chapter is short, I know. But you guys aren't really encouraging the writing *hint hint* **

**To be honest, I've had no inspiration for this, until someone brought up the subject of Avatar and I wrote this. People, if you want more PRETTY PLEASE? :0)**

_**Review maybe?**_

_**Xx, your Hodginator**_


	7. You wouldn't miss me

CHAPTER 7: '_You wouldn't miss me._'

**DISCLAIMER: I do certainly NOT own Bones. Although I'd like to borrow TJ and Michaela for just a bit until I feel better. Oh, and this one's a little angsty. Sorry. And I'm also a little unsure about if Angela isn't OOC, but I hope I'm not that far of. She's just confused and all so…**

Running quickly, Angela headed nowhere. She was heading to wherever no one would ever find her, the woods. She kept running and running, until her feet started to hurt. Sitting down between the many trees surrounding her, thoughts started to rule over her.

'_I was never the loved girl. I was different. I wasn't the girl a guy would be proud of to call his girlfriend. I was the weird rocker/boho artist girl. I was the girl who nobody connected with because of my way of life. But it was how I was, and will never let anyone change me. But I can't sit here forever. But will I ever be able to go back? Would I even find my way back? And what if I committed...' _Angela swallowed '.._suicide? Will anyone care? Would they even find my body?'_

Patting her jacket, seeking for warmth, she came across a bloc-note, and some pencils. She went with Booth that day, she had done some sketches of possible suspects in the interrogation room.

'_I can write them a note. I have to write Bren a note, she wouldn't understand.' _This seemed like the best option to her.

_Dear Tempe,_

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you in person, the world overwhelmed me. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. Love, Angela. PS: Please give Booth a chance. You deserve a guy like him, and he deserves you. Do it for me?_

'_Maybe I should write something to Jack too…' _Angela felt like at least she had to say goodbye.

_Dear Jack,_

_I left you today to protect both of us. I can't do this to anyone. I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have. I care about you, Jack. I don't want me to hurt you like I could. I'm far from good for you. Please forgive me if you can. Love, Angela. PS: Please find someone who is good enough for you, you deserve to be happy. I'm pretty sure you'll have forgotten about me soon._

Folding up the letters, she stuffed them in her pockets, and headed north. She knew there had to be a road somewhere.

A couple of minutes after she had found a road, the roaming sound of tires alerted Angela to be right awake from her thoughts. '_Now is the time. I won't be missed around here.'_ she thought as she stepped onto the dark road. The driver didn't spot her on time, and she hit the ground with a loud smack.

"Angela? Can you hear me?" Angela woke to the sound of her best friend's rational voice.

"Bwkjs qubw oai soijdi jeose." She couldn't speak properly. _'Why am I still here?'_

"Angela? What happened?" the caring side of the doctor asked.

"Oai ksdnonnsoiw jssioosid." Where were the words she tried to find? '_I committed suicide.'_

"I don't understand. I'm going to get the others now. They are all very worried." Brennan said as she stood and walked away.

'_Others? What others? No, please don't let Jack be there.' _Angela was right awake when Brennan left to get them. _'Crap, where's my jacket?'_ she tried to sit straight to look around, but a sudden wave of pain stopped her. "MY LEG!" she yelled as she felt immense pain in one, but felt absolutely nothing in the other. The shock also brought her voice back for a moment.

"Angela? Are you okay? Did you just yell 'my leg' or did I understand you incorrectly again?" the good doctor wasn't really into these things yet, and she stormed inside.

"My leg!" Angela said as she tried to point at her left leg. But her arm felt painful too as she tried to move it. "Ouch." She whimpered, since now the whole Squint Squad was around her bed, including Booth.

"Angela, are you okay?" Camille Soroyan stepped out of the group, being the one with most knowledge of the functioning human body.

"My leg!" Angela yelped again as it seemed she could not say much more.

"Does it hurt?" Cam touched Angela's left leg softly, not knowing whether this was the painful leg or not.

"Bwo." The half-Asian woman started to stutter again.

"Did you say 'no'? The coroner needed the information.

Nodding, Angela scraped her throat. "Oai downed fail my leg." Something was wrong with her voice.

"You don't feel it?" Cam set of her worried face, not wanting to scare Angela. Poking the lightly colored skin, Camille turned towards Booth. "May I talk to you? For a moment?" her face stood somewhat forcing.

"Sure." The agent also used his official voice as they walked into the hallway.

"I'm afraid Angela's leg might be paralyzed." Camille Soroyan sounded nothing like usual.

"Paralyzed?" Booth also just started to get grip on his feelings, knowing Angela was still alive. Although he was certainly not in love with the woman- he was in love with his partner - he cared about the forensic artist a lot.

"She can't feel a thing in her leg. All the other parts hurt, but this one doesn't feel anything."

"We need to get a doctor to look at her." Booth sounded worried, like Angela was his child.

"My thoughts. I'll search for one." Cam pressed through a tiny smile to lighten the mood a bit. Which didn't really work, noting the situation.

"Miss Montenegro? I am Dr. Leeds." Angela responded by nodding her head lightly. "I heard you woke up having pain."

"Yes." She still refused to agree with being alive.

"Yes? Well, I'd like to examine your leg first. Dr. Soroyan told me you didn't feel any pain there?" The doctor spoke quickly, as if he saw the pain burning in her eyes.

"No." She didn't feel like speaking, nor did she feel her leg."

"May I?" the doctor shifted through the group of people, now standing bluntly. "Okay miss Montenegro, you need to tell me if you feel something."

"Okay." Not speaking much seemed to be the best option to stop herself from crying.

The medical doctor started poking Angela's foot first, testing for response, but all he could see was a scared woman. A woman scared about not feeling her leg, thinking of never being able to walk again. Seeing a woman, who had always been a free-minded spirit, now being fully depended on others. Seeing a woman, in pain because she just didn't want to be where she was.

"Eh." A first sound came out of Angela's mouth, ever since the doctor had started rubbing, massaging and poking her leg. He had just arrived at her hip, which slowly entered her system. _She hadn't felt anything until there. Nothing._

"Miss.." Dr. Leeds paused for a moment. "I think we'll have to do further examinations once you've recovered more." She took it all in, feeling the urge just to burst out in tears. "I suggest once of your many friends here," he already suspected she had tried to harm herself, believing nobody cared. "will take you home. Or you stay with one of them. I suggest the latter, since you will be needing some help for the coming days." Taking it all in, Angela couldn't speak anymore. '_I am a free-minded spirit. I am in no way going to let anyone invade my personal space ever again, leave alone letting them nurture me.'_

"I am sorry people, I have to go." Camille spoke first. "I'm sure Jack will take you home?" she had noticed the tension, and avoiding between the two. The pathologist left.

"I should get going too, sorry Ange. I'm sure you will feel better soon." Brennan waved as she walked out, followed by her partner and friend Seeley Booth. "Have some rest." He mouthed, as he slipped through the doorway before the door closed.

"I'll take a cab, Jack." Angela said, with a voice which was too calm to be true.

"No, Ange, I'll drive you home. I took the big car." Hodgins' voice was just as calm, and just as fake.

"Don't do this, Jack." She looked away from her ex.

"I'm merely driving you home Angela." He wouldn't let her take a cab in her condition.

"Okay, but I'll get in myself." Just then nurse came in and helped Angela into the wheelchair she had brought with her.

Placing the wheelchair next to the passengers' door, Jack Hodgins just stood there helplessly. His ex-lover, from whom he wished was still his lover, was in deep pain, but he had no rights to help her, and knew he would hurt her if he did. Crawling into the moving object, she twisted the steel holders and started to move towards the complex. "Be safe." He said as he watched her move away from him, again.

Shifting in her bed, Angela simply laid there, with her own Boomer on her side. Sil had been on her side ever since she had started working at the Jeffersonian Institution. She thought about everything she could think of, not noting the fact everyone from their team had been there for her.

Turning around in circled, Jack Stanley Hodgins could be found in his swimming pool, craving for the love he once had, but lost. Floating, he tried to take the thoughts of her. '_Will she ever wonder what happened to us? Will she ever regret what happened to us? Will I ever work with her again? Will I ever see her again? Will I ever see her beautiful body, not covered in lab coat again?'_ A tiny grin appeared, but soon vanished at the thought of her committing suicide. He rested his head on the edge, as he soothed away, sleeping, but not peacefully.

**Hiya there, I know, I hate me too for being stalled on this. And I'm sorry for all the pain in this, but it's merely how I'm feeling right now. Pain and misery. But I promise, as I am feeling happier now, they will be too ;-) So please, don't give up on me, and if you have ideas: share them. They will do nothing negative. See you at chapter 8! Yours, Hodginator.**


End file.
